


Fly me to the Moon

by Rubywolfsbane



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubywolfsbane/pseuds/Rubywolfsbane
Summary: Just a fluffy fic of Juno and Peter at a party. Inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P91pvMdoZ80&feature=youtu.be and chats in our discord server.





	Fly me to the Moon

**_Fly me to the moon_ **

**_And let me play among the stars_ **

**_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_ **

**_In other words, hold my hand_ **

**_In other words, darling kiss me_ **

**_Fill my heart with song_ **

**_And let me sing forever more_ **

**_You are all I long for_ **

**_All I worship and adore_ **

**_In other words, please be true_ **

**_In other words, I love you._ **

 

The ballroom was filled to the brim with people, some human, some not as much; but all beautiful, each one was draped in exotic fabrics.  The room was bathed in soft lighting, making the large hall feel more like one of the small jazz bars on Earth. Near the front of the room there was a stage set up, and a bad playing classic standards. Juno was at the party only because Nureyev had show up at his apartment, suit in hand, not giving Juno any time to say no, not that he would have.

There were people sitting at tables, chatting and making backroom deals to bring in god knew what for a few thousand creds. Some were waiting at the bar for their next drink of the night, but most were dancing in the centre of the room, partnered up with someone dear to their hearts, just as Juno and Nureyev were now. 

**_Fly me to the moon_ **

**_And let me play among the stars_ **

Peter wanted to be taken away, to see the world with Juno. No, he wanted to take Juno away, free him from the prison that was Hyperion City. He deserved to be happy, to be able to not worry about any of the pain that came with doing dealings in this dark, vile city. 

**_Let me see what spring is like on Jupeter and Mars_ **

Spring was the perfect time to make the escape that Peter wanted. Mars was so much like Earth in these domes that there wasn’t anything special for them here, but Jupiter; Peter had heard that on Jupiter it rained diamonds, and he was sure they would shine just as bright as Juno’s eyes had when he opened the door and saw Peter standing there. Juno must have thought that Peter wouldn’t be able to see in the dark doorway of the apartment. It hadn’t even been just his eyes, it was his entire face, his energy, everything about him seemed to have been turned on. 

**_In other words, hold my hand_ **

**_In other words,_ **

Peter hummed along with the song in the background. His singing wasn't perfect but it was something he enjoyed every once in a while. He could be patient with Juno, give him time until he was ready to leave Hyperion, but he knew if he didn’t push his dear detective that he would never get anywhere. 

**_“Darling kiss me”_ **

The line came just as their lips touched, Peter revelling in the rough edges of the Private I’s stubble. 

And Juno…

**_Fill my heart with song_ **

**_And let me sing forever more_ **

He was soaring, clouds of smoke floating past them. He felt like he could stay there forever, his heart full with the music surrounding them, and Nureyev; the smoothness of his lips as they met his own and the way his voice sounded like honey to Juno’s ears. 

**_You are all I long for_ **

**_All I worship and adore_ **

He had wanted Nureyev for so long, since he had first laid eyes on him during that first job they did together. He wasn't ready to give him up again, he couldn't deny himself the one thing he wanted, the only thing he wanted.  

**_In other words, please be true_ **

He couldn’t handle this being a dream Nureyev had shown up so suddenly, and he was dying for this to be the end of his self-punishment. Juno was holding onto him as though he would drop off the face of Mars, just like the rest of his alter egos. His grip gave a sense of falling apart, as if Nureyev would crumble in front of him and Juno would be alone again. He wouldn't have it, couldn't have it. 

**_In other words, I love you._ **


End file.
